


Warning: Ice is slippery

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP and their friends skating. Person A doesn’t know how to do so, and one of their friends pranks them by pushing them off with enough force that they move forward a few meters. When Person A tries to regain control, they slip and fall flat on their back, prompting Person B, who just noticed what happened, to rush to their side. Person B offers their hand to help A stand up, but A falls back again, this time making B fall on top of them as well. http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/68549923439/imagine-your-otp-and-their-friends-skating-person</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning: Ice is slippery

"Look at me Michael, I'm bloody top!" Gavin called out, beaming proudly while Michael watched from the sidelines. Michael smiled back at him, though he didn't exactly agree with him. Gavin had only just learnt how to skate and Michael felt he resembled an odd, stupid baby penguin. Though he'd never tell Gavin that, of course. They'd come to the skating rink per Gavin's request. He'd been pretty convincing after stating that a) it was Winter, ice skating was mandatory and b) Gavin had to learn how to skate so that they could have cute dates in the future. Michael wasn't going to argue with that logic, even though he found it slightly stupid and he didn't care much for skating. Gavin had insisted, though, and Michael was weak. He'd managed to drag Ray and Joel into this with him, who were just as enthuastic as he was. At least Gavin was happy, which meant Michael was happy by default.

  
Speaking of Ray, he'd found a new game to play. One that involved screwing with Gavin. Often, Michael would find these games just as fun to play as Ray did. When said games involved slippery ice and a (more than usually) unstable Gavin, Michael was a little nervous. Ray had found it so funny the first time he accidently bumped Gavin and the Brit had freaked out that he simply had to do it again, and again, on purpose. Joel had tried to stop him, Michael was thankful for that, but Ray was boisterous and much faster on the ice than any of their group. He'd stopped, for now, but Michael knew that was all about to change. Especially since Ray had that small smirk painted across his lips, gaze fixated on Gavin and feet speeding himself up. Michael watched it unfold, shook his head as Ray's less than gentle push to Gavin's back sent him a few metres forward. Gavin didn't fall, though. All was fine.

  
Until it wasn't and suddenly Gavin was fighting to change his direction, especially since he was heading for the rink's wall. He kicked his feet perhaps a little too much, a little too fast and Michael watched in slow motion as Gavin fell. He landed with a less than pleasant thump on the ground and Michael, along with Ray and Joel, rushed to help him.  
"I'm sorry man - I didn't mean to do that." Ray said sincerely, holding his hands up in surrender as Michael glared at him. Joel carted him off, deciding that it was best for the both of them to stay out of the way of Michael's war path. Michael held his hand out to Gavin, smiling down at him as the Brit glanced unsurely at it. He'd been winded a little and Gavin took the time to catch his breath before he reached for his boyfriend's hand. Gavin barely helped, letting Michael carry all of his weight as the red head attempted to pull him into a standing position. Michael was strong, it was true, but he was not that strong.

  
As Gavin began to find his footing, his skates slipped against the ice and he fell backwards again. Except this time, Michael came down with him. The older man yelled out in surprise as he fell on top of his boyfriend, the air knocked from his chest as their bodies collided. He didn't fall far and neither of them were seriously hurt - but it was still a shock. They lay still for a moment, each calculating whether they were injured, before they decided they were fine. Gavin was the first to break the ice, pardon the pun, when he started to laugh hysterically. Michael snorted a little, breathing through his nose as he pulled himself up to sit. Gavin couldn't keep quiet, giggling like a school girl. Michael fought the smile that threatened his lips however he did not win. It brightened his features and Gavin smiled back at him, a little flustered and still a little giggly.


End file.
